Haruhiella, A Cinderella Story Sorta
by nicluvly
Summary: The stepmother isn't mean. The heroine is too reluctant. The prince is an Idiot. This is the story of Cinderella as it was NEVER intended. TamaXHaru one-shot for now.


**Haruhi-ella, A Cinderella Story… Sorta**

The whistle of a kettle split the comfortable silence. Haruhi set down her study material before rising to remove her kettle off the heat. She slipped her hands into a pair of fluffy raccoon shaped oven mitts, that the twins had given her, taking the kettle off the heat. Tantalizing ribbons of steam wafting through the tea kettle spout as she shuffled about kitchen in search of her mug. Her hand had just closed around the cool porcelain of her favorite mug when a thumping at her front door startled her. Haruhi fumbled with the cup, nearly dropping it onto the floor, but in rare form she managed to catch the delicate mug inches from destruction. She let out a sigh of relief as another thump upon the door shook through the silence.

"Be there in a second!" Haruhi shouted. '_My money is on it being the host club.' _She sighed mentally.

Setting her mug back on the counter, Haruhi walked over to her front door. She slid on her house slippers before taking the step down to the entry. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the inevitable host club invasion. She creaked open the door and was surprised to find her seemingly concerned next door neighbor, Ms. Aomori, standing outside.

"Oh, Hello, Ms. Aomori," Haruhi greeted kindly.

"Sorry to bother you so late." Ms. Aomori gave Haruhi a slight bow, "but I have a favor to ask of you."

Haruhi's smile didn't falter though she was a bit curious, "What's that?" she asked kindly.

"I'm a single mother, as you know. I have a work emergency to tend to but my usual babysitter is sick. I wouldn't ask, normally, but I don't have any relatives that live in this area… and…"

"I don't mind watching your children for you," Haruhi offered giving her a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much!" Ms. Aomori grasped Haruhi's hands in her own, her face glowing with gratitude. "I've already put them to bed. So all you'll have to do is sit with them for a few hours until I return." 

"Not a problem," Haruhi smiled.

It was just as Ms. Aomori had said, Haruhi entered the quiet one bedroom apartment, which mirrored her own almost exactly, except for everything was on the opposite side -the Aomori's apartment was oriented to the left. Haruhi shrugged off her shoulder bag letting it plop onto the floor. All was silent and she supposed now was a good time to check on the children. Haruhi tiptoed over to the sliding doors, sliding them open only by an inch to pique inside. A narrow shaft of light illuminate two small children a boy and girl, five and three respectively, their tumbled ebony hair was splayed out onto their pillows, each laying at an odd angle as children often did. The oldest, the little boy, Haruhi remember his name being… Daichi. And the little girl was… Chou. Haruhi watched as Chou clutched a stuffed panda closer to her chest, her small hands tangled in the short black and white fur of the doll. A small whimsical smile pulled at her lips. '_This wouldn't be so bad,'_ she thought. The kids were asleep and all she had to do was continue what she'd been doing in her own apartment. Her father was working late tonight, but she'd left him a note just in case. Then tomorrow was Sunday which meant no school; so she wouldn't have to worry about staying out late.

Haruhi slid the door closed, and tiptoed back over to the living room. She lowered her self to the ground before dragging her bag closer to herself. She rummaged through it, searching out the homework she'd been working on previously. Once she found it, she spread out her paperwork fanning it across the table in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head forward preparing to begin when an ear piercing shriek ripped through the night air. Haruhi was startled half-way out of her seat preparing to check on the children when she heard an all too familiar whine.

"Harr-uu-hii, Oh no! Bandits have kidnapped you once more! If only Daddy had arrived sooner. If only…"

Haruhi slammed her hands down onto the table in frustration; of course he'd show up now. On top of that if she didn't quiet him down, he'd wake up the children.

Haruhi thrust herself to her feet. Stomping towards the front door, she shoved her feet into her shoes and flung the front door open.

Tamaki whirled around his eyes glistening with tears when he heard the door collide with the wall. His expression changed dramatically once he had Haruhi within his sight. "Ha-ru-hi!" he sang descending onto her in a tangle of limbs as he brought her to his chest, "Daddy was so worried about you. I called and you weren't answering and I thought for sure something had happened to you! So of course I came down her at that moment, and then… Oh Haruhi." Tamaki halted his tirade tilting his head in confusion. "Did you move?" He glanced between the two apartments curiously.

Haruhi sighed heavily, "No. I'm watching my neighbor's kids while she's at work. So go home." Haruhi turned to walk back inside, but Tamaki halted her with a hand on her wrist. She looked back to him mildly. He stared back at her with jutted lower lip trembling ever so slightly, his expressive violet eyes full of despair. Haruhi sighed. She never could resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Haruhi," he begged.

"Fine, come inside. But be quiet," she scolded giving him a stern look.

Tamaki's face lit up like Christmas as he followed her into the apartment. He had every intention of behaving himself but as it was in his nature; he was incapable of keeping his voice down.

"Haruhi!" his voice vibrated with excitement, "Your neighbor's house looks just like yours! Do all commoner's houses look the same? Can you not afford individual styles? Oh look, the bathroom is on the opposite side of yours! And so is the kitchen!" Tamaki zoomed about the room examining every corner of the apartment with wide eyed curiosity.

A vein pulsed in her temple, it was an agitated tick that Haruhi had come to associate with Tamaki when he was in 'overdrive', "Tamaki, quiet down. You're going to wake the Children-"

The sharp startled cry of a child cut her short, it was too late. The damage was done. Tamaki halted in his tracks, his hands half reaching for a painting on the wall.

The bedroom door slid open and standing in the doorway were the two children. Daichi rubbed his eyes sleepily, hardly recognizing his surroundings, while his younger sister, stared at the pair of them with wide grey eyes. Her soft black hair fell in disheveled tumbles down her shoulders.

Diachi stopped rubbing his eyes to regard his house-guests fully for the first time, "Who are you?" he demanded in a would-be intimidating voice if it hadn't been coming from a five year old.

Haruhi kneeled down in front of the two of them reaching their eye level, "I'm Haruhi, from next door. Your mom had to go to work. So I'm staying with you until she gets back."

Diachi leveled her with half lidded brown eyes before his gaze travelled past her and over to Tamaki who was staring blankly back at the children. "Who's the foreigner?"

Haruhi smiled at the child, "He's a friend. How about we get the pair of you back into bed? Your mother will be back as soon as she can."

Chou clutched her stuffed panda closely to her chest, tears gathering in the deep grey eyes, "I. want. My. Mama." she sobbed.

"Don't cry Chuo," Haruhi cooed, trying to calm her but to no avail. Chuo's brother, Diachi, didn't help matters by adding to the din by declaring there were strangers in his house, screaming loud enough to wake the entire building.

She thought this was going to be a quiet night but that never seemed to be the case with her. Haruhi rubbed her head miserably as Diachi stomped around her in circles shouting at the top of his lungs about intruders and foreigners.

Then everything went still. Haruhi opened her eyes slowly; Tamaki was kneeling in front of Chou. He'd gathered one of her small hands in his own, stroking it lightly with his thumb, speaking to her in an even, soothing tone. Diachi had ceased his tirade and was staring at Tamaki and his younger sister, leaning in to hear what Tamaki was saying to his sister. Haruhi also found herself leaning in to catch what magic words he'd used to calm both children.

"…that's better little princess. You're so much more beautiful without tears. A gentleman should never let a lady cry," this he directed at Diachi, whom stared at Tamaki with unadulterated interest. Tamaki rose to his feet, a sniffling Chuo in his arms, "Now let's get you back to bed." Tamaki held out his hand to Diachi who took it hesitantly and led the children back into the bedroom. Once Haruhi shook off the shock, she followed as well.

Tamaki settled the children back into their futons. He pushed a few stray strands back from Chou's brow, "There." He smiled. He motioned to stand when Chuo let out a strangle cry.

"What's wrong princess?" Tamaki cooed, kneeling down once more beside the child's futon.

Chuo blinked at Tamaki then back at Haruhi who waited in the doorway. "I can't fall asleep without a story," she whispered.

"I see," Tamaki placed his hands on his chin. "I don't know many stories, Haruhi? Do you know any bed time stories?"

Haruhi stepped into the room coming to kneel beside Chuo's bedside, "Only a few my mother used to tell me. I don't know if I remember enough to retell them though."

"Don't worry. I'll help you fill in the blanks." Tamaki smiled.

"Alright, I suppose, what type of story?" Haruhi asked Chuo kindly.

Chuo seemed to have lapsed back into silence and merely stared back at her with her wide grey eyes.

"She likes stories about princess and princes the best," Diachi admitted grudgingly, his back turned to the two of them.

Haruhi pressed a finger to her chin, "Princess and prince stories… Oh I got it." She brought her fist down into her open palm, "I remember an American story I read to Kirimi-chan once."

Tamaki let out an excited squeal, "oh, Haruhi, tell it," he pleaded.

Haruhi gave him a hard look, who was this for? Him of Chou?

"How do I begin?" Haruhi asked.

"Once upon a time…" Tamaki prompted.

"Oh, right," Haruhi nodded. "Once upon a time there was a girl name cinder-"

"No. Her name was Haruhi." Tamaki insisted.

Haruhi glared at him, "But the characters name is Cinderella."

"It's more fun if you use the names of people you know," Tamaki insisted, once more giving Haruhi his patented puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi sighed, "Alright once upon a time there was a girl named Haruhi,"

"Haruhi-ella." Tamaki interjected.

"Am I telling the story or are you?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

Tamaki recoiled under her scowl, "You are," he replied in a small voice, his forefingers pressed together, "I just thought Haruhi-ella sounded better…"

Haruhi sighed once more, "alright, Haruhi-ella it is…

Long ago in a kingdom far away there was a young girl named Haruhi-ella, but we call her Haruhi for short. When Haruhi was very young her mother died, leaving her father to raise her alone. Her father loved her very much and was a hard working man. Because of this, he couldn't always be home to take care of Haruhi when she needed him to be. So, her Father decided to take another wife to help raise his beloved daughter. Haruhi's father married Lady Beni-bara or Benio for short, who had two young daughters of her own. He brought the three of them home and they were all a happy family for time. Then one day Haruhi's father passed very suddenly of an unknown disease, leaving Haruhi's care to her stepmother, Benio. Benio wasn't an overly cruel stepmother as most tend to be. If anything she was a bit strange. Benio believed in female superiority and ruled her household with an iron fist. She insisted on Haruhi joining her and her two daughters in song and dance showcases in opulent costumes.

Haruhi only wished to live a simple, hard-working life as her father and mother had once lived. Therefore, you could often find Haruhi in her attic bedroom, reading by candle light. You see, Haruhi had big plans and one day Haruhi planned on becoming a lawyer.

Haruhi's life carried on this way for many years, singing and dancing lessons in the morning and studying by candle light at night. That was until a letter came that would change Haruhi's life forever.

"The Prince…"

"Tamaki," Tamaki offered quietly his purple eyes dancing.

Haruhi glared at him for interrupting before giving him a small nod. "Prince Tamaki.

"The prince of her kingdom, decided to throw a ball inviting all the eligible ladies from the kingdom to dance the night away and from these young ladies he would choose his bride. And so our story begins…

It was a crisp summer day and Haruhi had taken a stack of books with her out into the garden. Bees buzzed around her singing a sweet melody as they bounced from flower to flower. It was one of those rare afternoons in which Haruhi could slip away to spend some time on her studies; instead of the tedium of practicing for another all women musical review that her step-mother was awfully fond of. She'd just spread out her study material on the stone garden bench, swinging her legs slightly as she read over a crumbling book of law that she'd rescued from a garbage basket in the village.

Her mind was so preoccupied by her task, she didn't hear the horses as they approached on the country road, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake.

"What are you doing?" two voices chorused one to each side of her.

Haruhi startled before turning large brown eyes towards a set of identical smirks on a pair of identical red heads, "Studying," she replied simply.

"What kind of girl studies on a nice day like today?" the twin on the right asked.

"Must be some kind of bookworm," The twin on the left replied.

Haruhi stared at the pair of them mildly, noticing for the first time their royal livery and the official scroll the twin on the left clutched in his hand.

"Is that for us?" Haruhi asked pointing to the important looking scroll.

The pair looked down at the scroll as if noticing for the first time, twin smirks once more pulled at their identical mouths.

"Why yes it is. It's for all ladies of the household," they purred.

Haruhi held out her hand to the mischevious twins, "I can take it then."

They shared a look before stalking around Haruhi like a pair of cats toying with a mouse, "are you sure you want it?" they teased in unison.

She watched them stalk around her with mild interest.

"If you're not going to give it to me then I'm going inside." She stood abruptly walking towards the cottage door.

"Wait!" the chorused running to catch up with her.

"It's for you, take it." They shoved it into her hands.

"We'll catch hell from the Shadow Lord if we don't deliver this on time," The twin on the left offered.

Haruhi glanced down at the yellowing parchment scroll; along its seam was a bright red seal. It looked rather official. If she'd been a more curious girl, she might have wanted to know its contents, but in truth she wasn't that interested.

"Well, thanks," she offered and walked back through the door.

"We hope to see you there!" the pair chorused, as she disappeared through the door.

The cottage was empty when Haruhi entered. She looked down at the scroll once more, what had those mischevious twins meant when they said 'see you there'. Could this be an invitation of some sort? Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, following that train of thought was more trouble than she was willing to give the matter. She hadn't thought much of what to do with it but she supposed she would give it to her step mother, since she was the head of the household. Haruhi was deep in thought when she ran into a solid mass. She glanced up to see her Stepmother smiling down at her.

"Fair Maiden, how kind of you to bring in the post," she tilted Haruhi's head back, cradling Haruhi's chin between her thumb and forefinger.

Haruhi pulled away after a moment, handing her Stepmother the royal decree. "Some men from the palace delivered this," Haruhi said with disinterest.

Benio snatched up the scroll unrolling it with flourish, by now Haruhi's stepsisters had entered the room dabbing their brows with towels.

"What is Mother?" Chizuru requested.

"An announcement from the king," Benio declared dramatically, her brows furrowed as she read over the scroll, eyes scanning back and forth.

"What sort of announcement?" Hinako piqued over her mother's shoulder.

"This is an outrage!" Benio clutched at her chest crumpling the announcement in her fisted hand. "These _men _are calling all women to gather together as if they were mere possessions. So that some _prince _may choose a suitable bride? Has the woman no choice? What of equality? What of chivalry? This is disgraceful. I cannot believe this atrocity."

"It's unthinkable," Chimed in Chizuru

"It's unmentionable," Hinako added.

"We must stop this. We shall infiltrate this-this _ball_," Benio said with great distaste "and put a stop to this crime against woman kind."

In her anger Benio had dropped the announcement to the floor, Haruhi squatted down to pick it up. She read it over once, then twice. In her opinion there was nothing offensive about it. So the prince was looking for a wife? What was the big deal? It's not as if it affected her.

"I don't see a problem with it," Haruhi said voicing her opinion on the matter for the first time.

Three faces of identical shock turned towards her.

"Haruhi!" Benio exclaimed, "Have I not raised you these past six years since your father untimely passing? Raised you as my own and this is how you repay me? With a knife in my heart?" Benio collapsed onto the couch, her hand clutched to her chest. Chizuru and Hinako came to her side fanning her and offering her a drink of water.

"So what, the guy wants to find a wife. What's the big deal?" Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

Benio stood looking stern, "Haruhi, I will hear no more of your blasphemy. If you feel so strongly about it then you will not be joining us on our espionage mission. You will stay at home tonight."

Haruhi kept her expression neutral. She had no desire to go in the first place; she had studying to do.

"And," Benio continued, "You are to sit out of practices for the next week."

Now Haruhi really had to force down her pleasure. The house to herself tonight and no practice for a week? Someone out there must like her.

"Yes, Mother," she said solemnly before slipping up the stairwell as small smile on her lips.

Night fell, Haruhi watched from her bedroom window as Benio and her stepsisters prepared to leave. The girls wore matching ball gowns in fuchsia and lavender and Benio dressed as their escort in coat tails. Haruhi had wondered before why her father would marry such a woman. She had asked him one day a few months after he'd married Benio. He'd only smiled and said he'd wanted a strong female role model for his daughter, and left it at that. It'd been a few years before Haruhi realized they'd shared a marriage of convenience; Benio had a home for her and her daughters; Ryoji had a mother figure for his beloved daughter. No one could have known he'd be taken before his time, just like his beloved first wife.

Haruhi watched as the last traces of her stepmother's carriage was absorbed by the dark country road. She stepped away from the window eager to get back to her studies that had been sorely neglected with all this ball excitement. She once more spread out her books and paper on the faded coverlet of her small bed. She sprawled out her head cradled in her small hands as she read.

It was perhaps an hour after her stepmother's departure when a mad cackle broke the silence, followed by the whirling on machinery. Haruhi jumped up in bed as a woman in a gossamer gown ascended from beneath her floor.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked steadily when the machinery came to a halt.

The woman let out a shrieking laugh, "Why I'm your fairy god mother, Renge, of course," The woman continued to laugh as she shook out her mane of auburn hair.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the woman, "What are you doing in my room?" she asked slowly.

"Why I'm here to grant your wish my dear," Renge replied simply her eye sparkling greedily.

Haruhi's eyes widen just a millimeter. She'd read about this in old fairytale books, "You can make my wish come true?" Haruhi asked skeptically in spite herself, reading was one thing, this was reality.

"Of course," Renge said with an arrogant laugh, then she narrowed her eyes at Haruhi, "And your wish is to go to prince Tamaki's ball." She pointed at Haruhi.

Any slight sliver of hope in Haruhi was quickly dashed, "No I don't."

"Of course you do!" Renge insisted, "Its part of the story. You're the mistreated step daughter. Your stepmother forbids you to go to the ball, the fairy god mother shows up, -that's me- and gets you to the ball where you win the heart of the prince." Renge said with a starry eyed look.

"You must have the wrong house," Haruhi stated plainly, "My stepmother is a bit-eccentric- but she's not cruel. She did forbid me from going to the ball but I have no interest in going in the first place. As far as falling in love with a prince, you definitely have the wrong girl there. Maybe you got the wrong address?" Haruhi offered helpfully in spite herself.

"NO," Renge stamped her foot, her hair twisting into coils that looked strangely like snakes, "Fairy Godmother's never come to the wrong house! I know I'm right. I've been obsessed with the impoverish princess story. It's my current moe!"

Haruhi sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm not going to the ball." Haruhi stood and walked past Renge and through the door, Renge followed.

"This isn't fair," She whined, "I've read nothing but Shojo Manga with princely characters for weeks to prepare for this and you're going to shut me down!"

"I guess so," Haruhi said heading down the stairwell as Renge floated after her.

Renge zoomed in front of Haruhi blocking her path on the stairwell, "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Renge asked hopefully,

"None," Haruhi replied flatly brushing past Renge and towards the kitchen, "now if you don't mind, I'm going to make myself something to eat."

A tiny light bulb went off in Renge's mind, "You know," she drawled, "I've heard the cooks at the palace are the best in three kingdoms, and tonight they were going all out for the ball." Renge glanced down at her manicured nails innocently.

Haruhi stopped mid stride, "Would they have fancy tuna?" she asked softly.

Renge suppressed a giggle of triumph, "Oh that and more," she said sweetly.

Haruhi stood in the doorway fidgeting with the hem of her worn work dress, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go for a little while."

"That's my girl!" Renge cheered, "Now to get you ready." A devious smirk pulled the fairy's lips as she dragged Haruhi back up the stairs.

Haruhi had expected a bit more magic from a fairy godmother but apparently Renge spent most of her magic on entrances and exits and was forced to do things the hard way. None the less in a short amount of time, a carriage, along with two attendants, was acquired and Haruhi was dressed in a Midnight blue empire-waist gown. The hem was lined in silver and along the bodice was a delicate pattern of silver beads that sparkled in the dim light. Haruhi's long chestnut hair was pulled back in a simple twist at the nape of her neck, with a few tendrils brushing against her shoulders and the back of her neck. Haruhi had stopped the overzealous fairy when she'd tried to place a crown on her head. But acquiesced to a simple pair of pearl tear drop earrings. The final touch had been a pair of glass slippers. They were surprisingly light weight and comfortable to wear.

Her attendants were a tall stoic man with a swatch of ebony hair. He spoke little but when he did his tone was deep and reverberating. Her second attendant was a smaller man with a tumble of blond hair and large brown eyes. The blond road with Haruhi inside the carriage, while the stoic man drove the carriage. The ride was rather pleasant and much less bumpier than she was used to with their family's horse cart.

They pulled up to the palace, the ball already in full swing. Purple and blue lights up-cast onto the building accentuated the lines of the structure. Haruhi let her eyes travel up the marble stairs where the enticing sound of instrumentals wafted from. Her mouth had already begun to water at the thought of all the delicacies she'd be eating.

She stepped down from the carriage with the assistant of the stoic groomsman.

"Good luck," he rumbled.

She nodded her head picking up her skirts to mount the stairs when someone caught her wrist.

"Don't forget this," The small blond handed her a mask, on one end it was midnight blue before fading into a light sky-blue, feathers wrapped around the left side obscuring half her face in a silver wing.

Haruhi glanced at the small groomsman, "What is this for?"

"So your stepmother won't recognize you," he said with a wink.

Haruhi ran a finger over the mask before securing it onto her head with its silver ribbon tucked beneath her hair. Then without another backwards glance she mounted the stairs.

Inside, the sights and sounds of a royal ball were nearly overwhelming. To one end of the room were three thrones, in two of these thrones sat the king and his mother-regent, the third lay empty. There was no sight of the prince, not that the Haruhi had any interest in him. Across the hall and over the swirl of dancing couples was the banquet table. This is where Haruhi set her sights and with tinkling of glass slippers she descended the stairwell.

Now across the room, a gaggle of giggling girls surrounding him, was Prince Tamaki. He was known for his honeyed tongue and was using it to his advantage this evening. Women had poured in from all over the kingdom at hopes of getting a chance to become the Prince's bride. Tamaki was talking intimately with a young woman when the softest sound of tinkling bells caught his ear.

He looked up from the 'princess' he'd Been entertaining, noticing for the first time a young woman in a midnight blue gown as she made her way down the stairwell. Her face was half covered in a mask, which matched her midnight gown. He was instantly struck by her alluring and mysterious nature.

"It seems a kitten as come late to the party," he said aloud.

"What do you mean, Prince Tamaki," the young woman on his arm cooed.

"Excuse me, Princess," Tamaki said with an endearing smile. "I was merely replaying the moment I first saw you across the room, and how from the moment I saw you I knew there'd never be another woman for me."

The young woman swooned and fell into a puddle at his feet. Tamaki glanced over his shoulder to his assistant who stood back in the shadows scribbling onto a open notebook.

"Take care of my Princess, Kyouya. I'll return in a moment."

A smirk pulled at his assistants lips, "Of course, my lord," he helped the flustered young woman to her feet and over to one of the opulent couches set aside just for this reason.

Tamaki glanced across the crowed ballroom hoping to spot the young woman but couldn't find her anywhere among the crowd. He was beginning to wonder if she'd been figment of his imagination. Then he saw her, framed by flickering candle light, her finger pressed to her chin as she looked over the elegant banquet.

He strode over to her with great purpose; a strange zeal seemed to guide his every step. Once he reached her, he held out his hand.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" he asked with his most alluring tone.

The young woman seemed oblivious to his presence as she heaped a plate full of food.

He shook it off as a mere misunderstanding, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She paused her hand in mid air, about to reach for a platter of deluxe sushi, "My dear what is your name?" he asked sweetly.

She turned to face him, her chocolate orbs were deep pools beneath her decorative mask, "Haruhi," she said simply before shaking off his grip and stepping down the buffet line.

His heart beat a little faster, so the angel had a name, "May I ask you for a dance, Haruhi?" he asked kindly.

She didn't look up as she replied, "I'd rather not."

Tamaki reeled back, crouching down beside the buffet table as if he'd been stung. Never in his life had he ever been insult like this. Did she not know who he was? He was the son of the king, gods blessed child of beauty, perhaps she couldn't see beyond her mask. That must be it.

After a few moments, he recovered and followed her over to white linen covered table where she'd settled in with her plate of food.

"Tell me, princess, do you know who I am?" he leaned in towards her, his head cradled in his hand his piercing violet eyes accessing her.

Haruhi glanced at him, before returning her attention back to her overfull platter. "No idea." She supplied raising her fork to her mouth she took a large bite. Her eyes lit up as if she'd never tasted something so delicious in her entire life.

Tamaki took notice and gently removed her fork from her hand, "let me," he offered, bringing a fork to her mouth.

She stared at him warily, "I can feed myself," she said mildly.

"But how often do you get the chance to be fed by pure beauty?" he asked softly.

Haruhi kept her lips closed tight, "I'm sure not often. I'd still prefer to feed myself."

Tamaki's grip slipped and the fork fell to the table with a clatter. What was wrong with this girl? How could she be impervious to all his charm? He could slowly feel himself slipping from his usual princely charms into a much more petty childish side he rarely showed the public.

"You're so mean, Haruhi," He pouted turning his back away from her.

Haruhi ignored him and continued eating. He knew then he'd have to take more drastic measures. He glanced over his shoulder at her his eyes as round as saucers his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

Haruhi seemed to be ignoring him. But he had a feeling if he'd continued she'd crack. No one was impervious to his patent-pending puppy dog eyes.

He glanced over at her once more, her fork faltered for a moment, but other than that there was no change in her demeanor.

Several more attempts and Haruhi had reached the limit. She set her fork down with a sigh.

"What do I have to do to make you leave me alone?" she asked bluntly.

The comment stung, but he'd won so he ignored it. "Dance with me," he jumped to his feet, his hand outstretched for her to take.

She stared down at him for a few moments as if a tiny battle raged behind those large brown eyes. After a few moments she acquiesced and took his hand.

Tamaki led her onto the dance floor, the musicians had just begun a new song and they joined the pattern of dancing, twirling with interlinked arms, parting then moving down the line. Each time they met in the center Tamaki would give Haruhi a normally charming smile. She would only stare back at him without interest, as if she didn't see him at all and this entire thing was a simple waste of her time. Too soon the song ended and Tamaki escorted her to the edge of the dance floor and back to her table.

"Happy?"She asked with mild agitation.

To tell the truth he wasn't happy, not all. He was drawn to this girl for whatever reason. He wanted to know more about her, see what was beneath that mask.

"Not quite. One last favor and you are free of me," he said smoothly.

Haruhi stifled a sigh glancing at him through her mask; it wasn't that she didn't like him. In fact he was tolerable in his own childish way. She just wasn't the dancing type or socializing type. She'd come here for the food and she'd only had the merest taste of it. "What is it?" she asked after a stretch of silence.

"I only wish to see your face, once."

It was an odd request, but this man seemed to be full of them, "I guess," her hands reached up to pull the mask off but he stopped her with a still hand.

"Let me," he said gently lowering her hands.

With Haruhi's hands once more at her sides, he raised a long finger to gently brush against the curve of her cheek. Tracing the lines of her small mouth, before long fingers found their way to the ribbon tied at the nape of her neck. His hand rested there a moment, feeling her pulse beneath his palm.

He undid the ribbon, its soft silk brushing against his hand as he began to pull away the mask. Then in an instant everything in the room shook.

The crash of feet echoed through the ballroom as the ensemble guests scattered. The pair of them turned towards the center of the ballroom where a woman dressed as a man and two women with her shouted to the crowd.

"We bring an end to male tyranny! No longer shall these maidens be oppressed by male decisions! Ban together sisters, fight your would be oppressors!" The woman dressed as a man shouted, her voice ringing through the crowd. Shattered pieces of a chandelier they'd dislodged was scattered about them.

Haruhi took this as her cue to leave. She'd hate to see what Benio would do if she found her here. Haruhi slipped away unseen by Tamaki. His attention momentarily transfixed on the woman who was being brought down by the castle guard and kindly escorted out of the palace. Haruhi fled through the crowd her mask tumbling off and falling to the ground. Up the stairwell she ran, pausing only a moment when her glass slipper slipped off.

Then she heard his voice ring out through the crowd, "Haruhi!" it was full of desperation and longing.

She turned and for a moment their eyes met. It was a bit like electricity the feeling that shot through her, but she ignored it. She had to escape before she got caught by Benio and by this feeling that was creeping over her. She left her shoe behind, easily slipping into the crowd and out the doors never to be seen again.

The room was empty. In his hand Tamaki clutched a feathered mask, in the other a glass slipper, the only two things to prove she'd been real at all.

"Haruhi, where are you?"

His faithful assistant and confident, Kyouya, came and sat beside him. "Well tonight certainly turned out interesting," he commented mildly.

"Mm," Tamaki replied thumb tracing the lines of Haruhi's mask.

"I take it you found the girl?" Kyouya asked eyeing Tamaki's souvenirs.

"Yes, but she got away this is all I have and her name," Tamaki leaned back to stare at the vaulted ceiling, "This is the fate of the beautiful, I suppose."

"Let me see," Kyouya held out his hand for the objects, Tamaki gave them up reluctantly as if the moment they left his possession they too would slip out of his life. Kyouya eyed the pair indiscriminately, "A shoe and a mask. You don't give me much to work with." Kyouya stated.

Tamaki perked up considerably, his violet eyes dancing with hope, "does this mean you can find her?"

"I can't believe you'd question me. Of course I find her." Kyouya stood handing back the items to Tamaki. "It's just a question of how long."

Weeks passed and then months, Haruhi's life rejoined its old familiar pattern. Benio and her stepsisters were given a slap on the wrist for crashing the ball and now had to serve community service. To Haruhi's luck, she'd managed to get out of the palace and return home with none the wiser. Her glass slipper and dress were packed away in a trunk covered in moth balls never to be seen again. Fancy food was one thing, but it wasn't worth the trouble, she'd decided. She'd considered tossing the incriminating evidence, but she'd never been one to be wasteful, so she kept them. And quite possibly at the back of her mind she wanted to hold onto the memories of that night. She didn't give the man from that night to much of a second thought, any thoughts she had were idle and brief. She did wonder about his identity. She'd realized much later she'd never learned his name. But that was in the past and she kept her mind on the future.

Then one sunny day, Haruhi was once more out in her garden studying some law text books -she'd recently acquired them from a used book store in the village. The gentle clopping of horse hooves on the dirt path caught her attention. She looked up in time to see a beautiful carriage embossed with gold pull up to her garden entrance. On the side door blazed the royal seal. She stood to get a better look as the carriage door swung open, a tall man with short black hair and a pair of glasses covering deep grey eyes stepped out. He walked across the garden purposefully as if he owned the place.

"Excuse me ma'am. Does Haruhi Fujioka live here?" He asked kindly, with an undercurrent of malice.

"Yes, I'm she." Haruhi said politely. She couldn't imagine why someone from the palace would be coming after her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Please come with me," he gestured widely towards the carriage.

Haruhi eyed him suspiciously but in the end agreed, climbing into the plush lining of the carriage. The dark haired man and the driver had a brief exchange before her entered the carriage as well and closed the carriage door which clicked with a sense of finality.

"Much more private," he said with an insincere smile.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi said slowly, "But what is this all about?"

"My apologies," he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I am here about a certain matter from a few months ago. There was a ball you see, and there were some unsavory guests in attendance. They've been apprehended and dealt with accordingly but it seems during the fray something of grave importance to the prince went missing. We've searched through ladies in attendance and you were one on the list. Were you in fact at the ball?"

Haruhi stared at him warily, what could he possibly think she had stolen. "Yes, I was." She replied slowly. It was then that Haruhi realized the carriage was moving. "Where are we going?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Not far," the man said affably. "Now, can you account for yourself during the hours of 10-12? That's when we think this precious item was stolen."

Haruhi thought for a moment, "I was at the buffet table," she said with certainty.

"Were you alone?" he pressed.

"No, there was a man with me. I don't know his name. He was rather annoying-" the carriage lurched a moment stalling her comment.

The man glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze back to Haruhi, "Could you describe this man?"

Haruhi pressed a finger to her chin, "Kind of tall, blonde hair, violet eyes, a bit melodramatic."

A stifled cough-choke echoed from the driver, and this time the man ignored it.

"He sounds a bit like Prince Tamaki don't you think?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never met the man." Haruhi replied evenly.

"AH, I see." The man replied making a scribbled note on a note book he had spread across his knees.

The carriage came to a stop, with a lurching halt and the sound of hooves crunching on gravel.

"We're here." The man stepped out the carriage door helping Haruhi onto the ground. They were standing amid an empty field of flowers, blue mountains framed the scene and a soft breeze flew forth petals that drifted on the wind.

"I don't understand," Haruhi said slowly.

The man leaned up against the carriage his glasses catching the sunlight shielding his expression.

"You see, we have reason to believe you are the thief," the man said levelly.

"Yes," a second voice agreed, "you've stolen my heart,"

The driver jumped down his coat tails flapping in the wind as he removed his hat, revealing the golden head of the persistent strange from the night of the ball.

Haruhi stared at him mildly as he walked over to her gathering her hand in his own, "You see, I never had a chance to introduce myself properly; I am Prince Tamaki Suoh."

Whatever Tamaki had been expecting, it wasn't what she did. Haruhi grasped his hand firmly shaking it up and down.

"Nice to meet you."

Haruhi paused in her story; Tamaki somewhere during the story telling had cuddled up between the two children, Chuo's head rest on his chest, Daichi legs were sprawled out across Tamaki's. The three looked like a pile of sleeping angels. Their ebony and gold strands of hair mixing together and making a disheveled yin and yang.

Haruhi stood, preparing to head back into the living room. If she let Tamaki sleep for awhile, she could get some homework done. Before she could get far however, she felt a hand wrap around her ankle.

"You need to finish the story," Tamaki said sleepily, he watched her with half lidded eyes.

"Next time," she said softly.

"No. Do it now, finish the story," he pressed.

Haruhi stared down at him. She wasn't sure how to finish the story in all honesty she couldn't believe that story had come out of her in the first place. The words just seemed to tumble out of some part of her she didn't know was there.

"How?" she asked softly.

Tamaki closed his eyes, "Prince Tamaki tells her she's the one he's chosen to be his wife."

"Haruhi wouldn't go for that," Haruhi replied evenly.

"She loves him; remember that moment when their eyes met across the room." Tamaki added sleepily.

Haruhi sunk back to the floor beside the futon, "I guess you're right…"

"Prince Tamaki would remind her of that moment, that fire they felt when their eyes met." Tamaki paused to yawn, "he wouldn't let her go, because when you love someone you don't let them go…"

Haruhi nodded, he was half asleep by now, "SO he convinces her that he loves her, then what?"

"Then they live happily ever after, Haruhi, just like we will some day." With a final content sigh, Tamaki slipped into a deep sleep.

Haruhi sat by the futon for a moment her cheeks burning crimson for some odd reason. She pressed a finger to her flushed skin.

"If you say so." She rose to her feet, before slipping out of the room sliding the door closed behind her.

A/N: I'm very tempted to continue this, I just need the right motivation to do so. *nudge nudge* I do have two serials I'm already working on but I could be properly persuaded given the right feedback. *bats eyelashes* regardless this stands on its own I believe.


End file.
